The present invention relates to reinforcement of the structures of portable terminal devices, such as a PC (personal computer) card.
FIG. 15 shows a perspective exploded view of a conventional PC card during assembly thereof, as an example of conventional portable terminal devices. Reference numeral 1 indicates a top cover with holes 7a to 7d formed therethrough. Reference numeral 3 indicates a connector for connection to external equipment, reference numeral 4 indicates a circuit board having connector 3 attached thereto, and reference numeral 5 indicates a frame for receiving circuit board 4 therein. Reference numeral 5a indicates a bracket member extending between opposing sides of frame 5. Reference numerals 6a to 6d indicate bosses provided at the positions corresponding to respective holes 7a to 7d, and reference numeral 8 indicates a fitting part for receiving connector 3 therein. Reference numeral 9 indicates a bottom cover fitting a frame 5 and reference numeral 10 indicates an adhesive tape for bonding bottom cover 9 and frame 5 together and provided on the bottom cover so as substantially correspond to the shape of frame 5. Reference numerals 11a to 11d indicate screws for securing to cover 1 and frame 5 together. The steps taken in assembling the PC card are described below. 1) Fit circuit board 4 having connector 3 attached thereto into frame 5 so that fitting part 8 receives connector 3 as shown in FIG. 16. 2) Fit top cover 1 to frame 5 so that holes 7a to 7d correspond to bosses 6a to 6d, respectively. Then secure to cover 1 to frame 5 using screws 11a to 11d. 3) Bond adhesive tape 10 to frame 5 so that bottom cover 9 is fitted and secured to frame 5 on the opposite side of top cover 1. The PC card constructed as above is connected to electronic equipment such as a personal computer via connector 3 to impart user""s intended value-added functions to the electronic equipment, or to be used as external memory means. Moreover, being portable, such a PC card can be used for the electronic equipment at anytime and any place, both indoors and outdoors, with the above-mentioned functions imparted. PC cards must have a mechanical strength sufficient to resist external force applied thereto when used or carried. Since recent higher packaging density of electronic component has necessitated extremely minuscule connection between electronic component and a circuit board, PC cards are desired to have higher mechanical strength. The present invention aims to provide a portable terminal device in which reinforcement of its frame prevents breakage of the frame as well as resulting kinks and bends of its circuit board and improves reliability in microconnection between its electronic component and circuit board.
The portable terminal device of the present invention has a circuit board having electronic component mounted thereon, a frame for receiving the circuit board therein, a reinforcement member in contact with and for reinforcing the frame, and a cover fitted to the frame. Since the reinforcement member supports the frame, shocks to the frame, kinks and bends of the circuit board, force applied to the connection between the electronic component and the circuit board are reduced when the portable terminal device undergoes external force. Therefore, such a structure can provide a portable terminal device with improved mechanical strength and reliability of connection between its electronic component and circuit board.